


Old Habits

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all miss this old team sometimes, but they’ve lost none of their spark when they get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

He swings by headquarters one evening, ostensibly to see her. He comes bearing pizza and a couple litres of soda, meeting them in the basement. Abby jumps up with a delighted, “Tony!” to give him a hug; he grins and returns it with half an arm to avoid dropping everything.

“Hey, boss,” he says after she lets go—he still calls him “boss” even though he’s not worked for Gibbs for almost five years now; Gibbs never corrects him.

“Hey, DiNozzo,” he responds, taking the pizza boxes from his former agent. He’s less formal with him, too, these days, offering him a grin as he asks, “How’s Norfolk?”

“Busy this week. Paperwork sucks.”

“Nah, really? Told you you should have taken Naples.”

Tony grins. “Yeah, well, then I wouldn’t be here, would I? Though it seems you’re still stealing my wife,” he adds, reaching out to grip Ziva’s shoulder.

“My agent,” Gibbs counters, and Ziva rolls her eyes. No, nothing has really changed.

They're not a particularly demonstrative couple, which surprises no one, and she leans into her husband’s hand just a touch. “I thought you were working late?”

“Wrapped early—today’s case turned out to be more clear-cut than we thought.”

He’s heading up the Norfolk field office now to eliminate the problem of dating—then marrying—a teammate, and it suits him, though everyone thinks Naples would have suited him better. He politely disagrees.

“Hey, Tony,” McGee says in surprise as he walks in, the team’s new probie on his heels. It’s ironically reminiscent of McGee himself and DiNozzo, and no one misses the link. “What are you doing here?”

“Brought dinner, Probie," he answers, grinning at the younger agent’s expression, and nods at the new agent. “Hey, O’Donnel.”

Gibbs gestures at the bench Ziva occupies and holds out a folder. “Sit down, DiNozzo.” He grins. “You can give us a hand in all this spare time of yours.”

Laughing aloud, Tony does as told, and Ziva bites back a smile—not entirely successfully. They all miss this old team sometimes, but they’ve lost none of their spark when they get back together, even briefly.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated_.


End file.
